


I been feelin' you

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Star Gazing, a quiet moment alone, a solid 7.5 on the cheesy scale, idk where exactly this falls, somewhere in episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “‘O that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek."Laughing, Shiro’s chin leaves it perch. As he straightens his hand, he peers down at Keith’s waiting form. It’s a little hard to make his expression out from this height but Shiro’s reasonably sure Keith’s smiling up at him.“Did you just quote Shakespeare?” He asks with a grin.The moonlight highlights Keith’s grin. “Figured it was the fastest way to catch your attention. Mind if I come up?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these GORGEOUS fanarts by Johnanna (whose art makes me swoon y'all)  
> 
> 
> You can RT the pieces [here](https://twitter.com/JohannaTheMad/status/775926632359964672) and [here](https://twitter.com/JohannaTheMad/status/775927638426652672).

If asked, Shiro would say he’s a people person. He enjoys being social and generally likes being in a crowd. Choosing between one or the other, he’d categorize himself as an extrovert. But that doesn’t mean there’s moments when he begs out of group activities in favor of some quiet alone time.

 

Like right now. He’s stuck around for the after dinner festivities the Olkari had put together and they were amazing to watch. The way they’ve adapted their skills and harmonized with nature is nothing short of magical to see at work sure. But his smile droops the longer the night drags out, feeling more and more drained every time Pidge or Hunk yell in excitement and nudge (or slap) their fellow Paladins, exclaiming, “Did you see _that_?”

 

“Course I did! I’m standing right next to you, aren’t I?” Lance had grumbled. Keith had only shot Pidge a dark look before taking a pointed step away from her, _well_ out of her arm’s reach.

 

But even those two’s attention is swept away when the Olkari show them some more of their weapons. The childlike wonder that’s brightened his team’s face lessens part of the heaviness settling onto his shoulders. But he can’t find it in himself to match their enthusiasm or energy.

 

So he quietly tells the nearest Olkari he’ll be at his lion in case anyone needs him. When the alien worriedly asks if he’s okay, Shiro nods and lies, “Just a mild headache. Nothing a little peace and quiet won’t fix.”

 

The alien’s worried look melts away in an instant. “I understand. Rest well.”

 

Shiro nods and heads towards the clearing in which they’d grounded their lions. He smiles at the sight of them, admiring their regal bearing. His fingertips drag against Yellow’s paw, feeling the coolness of the metal through his glove. On his way to Black, Shiro’s eyes sweep up at the night sky. A hundred thousand million stars shine above him, some of them hiding behind gossamer thin clouds. The sight makes him wish for a camera.

 

“Hey,” he greets Black once he’s in front of her. Shiro smiles at the nudge he feels against his consciousness. It’s akin to a friendly headbutt delivered by a house cat to its owner. He responds to the contact with a nudge of his own - stroking his hand down the cat’s back in the hopes of inciting a deep purr.

 

Contentment curls around his tired mood like soft wisps of incense, the deep scent encouraging him to take a deep breath. As Shiro breathes in, Black lowers her head to grant Shiro access. Within a minute, Shiro’s climbing out of the top hatch and sitting down on his lion’s snout.

 

Her concerned curiosity is like a splash of water. A sharp-soft sound and cool in sensation. Shiro soothingly rubs his hand against her snout. _I’m okay_ , he tells her. _Just needed to be alone_.

 

Less concern and more curiosity is her answer. Shiro smiles a little wider. _Need to recharge_. She understands the notion and pulls away quietly. He sends her the thought he doesn’t mind her company but she still moves away. The touch against his mind is mother’s touch gentle. She understands and is respecting his space, staying but a shout away.

 

Shiro bends his left knee, foot planted on cool metal. Right leg dangling, swinging a little, Shiro wraps an arm around his raised knee and tries to remember the constellation names Coran had told him. He gives up within a minute, finding more peace and delight in making new shapes on his own.

 

He changes positions soon enough, planting his elbow on his knee and propping his chin against the heel of his palm. His eyes are trying to figure out the best way to make a horse-shaped constellation when Keith’s voice carries up from the ground.

 

“‘O that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek."

 

Laughing, Shiro’s chin leaves it perch. As he straightens his hand, he peers down at Keith’s waiting form. It’s a little hard to make his expression out from this height but Shiro’s reasonably sure Keith’s smiling up at him.

 

“Did you just quote Shakespeare?” He asks with a grin.

 

The moonlight highlights Keith’s grin. “Figured it was the fastest way to catch your attention. Mind if I come up?”

 

Shiro nods almost immediately, ready to ask Black to lower her head to give Keith easy access but his boyfriend is a step ahead of him. His jetpack makes a firm _click_ as it shifts to its operational position. There’s the quick, dull sound of the engines igniting.

 

Blue flames highlight Keith’s legs as he flies up to Shiro, who drops his knee waiting for the other paladin. As soon as they are face to face, Shiro’s grin widens teasingly, “Hey Romeo.”

 

“Juliet,” Keith teases back.

 

His heart swells with love as Keith floats closer, gloved hands reaching to take hold of Shiro’s face. The aqua accents of their armors highlight their playful grins. Shiro’s cheeks feel close to splitting as Keith leans in murmuring, “He speaks. O speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head, as a winged messenger of heaven.”

 

Their kiss tastes of happiness, pure and clear as water from a running stream. As far as kisses go, it’s so imperfect thanks to the way they just _can’t_ stop smiling at how damn _cheesy_ they’re being. Shiro doesn’t think he’s going to forget this kiss for a lifetime. It’s the kind of memory he’s going to remember at 50 and make him turn to Keith with a grin, asking, “Remember the time you quoted Romeo and Juliet to get my attention?”

 

Back in the present, Shiro laughs softly. Opening his eyes to meet Keith’s gaze, he asks, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Missed you,” Keith admits easily. “I wanted to show you this cool VR thing the Olkari got but I couldn’t find you. So I asked one of them where you’d sneaked off too. She told me you’d gone to your lion so I came looking.”

 

Pressing his fingers delicately against Keith’s gauntlet, where red blooms, Shiro says, “Just needed some space to recharge.”

 

Keith’s gloves are smooth and cool. Shiro wishes they were wearing their usual fingerless gloves instead of the paladin armor gloves. Keith’s slim fingers trace his features - the tips of his cheek bones, the high arches of his eyebrows, the heated curve of his ears. Shiro suddenly understands the notion of feeling jealous of an article of clothing.

 

“Want me to go?”

 

Blinking, Shiro focuses on Keith’s gentle expression. He shakes his head immediately, both hands wrapping around Keith’s wrists to keep him in place. The running jetpack splutters softly. Keith dips a few inches down. Shiro’s eyes trace Keith’s lean lines and quickly reel him in, into his lap. “No. Stay.”

 

Keith hovers before him for a moment before carefully kneeling on Shiro's lap. A knee on either side of Shiro’s hip. For a moment he towers above Shiro, a pale, glimmering nebula crowning his dark head. Shiro feels his breath hitch at the sight, still caught up in the thought of seeing a crownlet made of stars sitting on Keith’s head.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Keith’s voice is heavy with concern. His palms rest against Shiro’s chest plate, fingertips kissing the strip of aqua that runs around his neck. With the smallest tilt to his head, Keith peers steadily at him. His expression asks his question for him. 

 

With a small shake of the head, Shiro plants his hands on Keith’s waist. “Nothing. Was just thinking how good you look.”

 

An eyebrow immediately comes up, Keith’s expression turning amused in the space between two heartbeats. With a look that says they’ll talk about this later, Keith relaxes in his spot. His fingers slid into the space between their armor and body, teasing the high collar of Shiro’s bodysuit. Shiro shivers at the cool touch. “What were you thinking about before I showed up?”

 

“The stars,” he admits. Keith exhales a laugh. Shiro immediately squeezes the other man’s waist with a pout. “No space case jokes!”

 

“I wasn't going too.”

 

“You _so_ were.” Shiro begins to lean back, bringing Keith down with him. “You _always_ make a space case joke or tell me I’ve got my head up in the stars.”

 

Keith moves so that he’s lying against Shiro’s side, their legs tangled together. After he’s propped himself up on an elbow, Keith says, “Yeah but not this time.”

 

Again, he’s crowned by stars. Shiro tries not to get caught up in the image Keith makes. Like a young, regal prince next in line to rule. He _has_ to reach out and touch Keith’s face to make sure he’s still here and not just a figment of his imagination. Dark eyes go half-lidded at the touch.

 

“Then what was so funny?” Shiro asks.

 

Keith’s lips lift up slowly. His free hand sweeps Shiro’s fringe back, combing through short hair, scratching lightly at the buzz cut before finally coming to rest against a warm cheek. “I just thought “Of course he’s thinking about the stars. He still loves them so much.” And my laugh was just... Like, of course you still love the stars.”

 

The way Keith looks down at him in that moment robs Shiro of his breath. Heat slowly crawls up his face, pooling in his cheeks. But he can’t look away from Keith’s expression. Shiro struggles to catalog the complete array of emotions being directed his way. Wonder. Awe. _Pride_. Shiro feels it shake something at the core of him.

 

With the tiniest of laughs, he turns his face into Keith’s palm. There’s barely any room to hide there but Shiro still tries. “Yeah. Well. They’re amazing.”

 

“I know,” Keith says before correcting himself. “I remember.”

 

He’s probably thinking of all the times Shiro had so passionately explained how amazing space and stars are. Shiro feels a new flush of embarrassment creeping up his spine but smiles through it because Keith knows that’s a part of who Shiro is. And accepts him for it.

 

 _He accepts me for that and a whole lot more_ , Shiro reminds himself as he uses his right hand to tuck a couple of strands of hair behind Keith’s ear.

 

Keith immediately kisses his fingers and shifts. He lies down so that they’re nose to nose, the mood becomes a lot more private. Intimate. “So? What were you thinking about?” Keith inquires in a whisper.

 

Slipping his arm under Keith’s neck, Shiro murmurs back, “Was trying to remember a couple of the constellations but I gave up. Decided I’d rather make my own.”

 

Keith’s eyes immediately fly up to the twinkling night sky. Their chest plates bump together when he shifts closer, asking. “Tell me about then?”

 

He takes hold of the arm lying across his chest, whispering at Keith to point his finger before pointing it towards a set of stars at the far right side of the sky, at the edge of the clearing. “See that star? So you go down from there...”


End file.
